


when it all comes down

by calciseptine, faorism



Series: irish irish coffee [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Fan Soundtrack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottle of Johnnie Walker explodes against the wall like an ineffective bomb. Shards of black glasses and droplets of amber alcohol skitter across the living room wall and the lush carpet. Tony had thrown it suddenly, unexpectedly, and the crash the bottle made as it shattered was louder than their argument had been. It strikes Steve—as abruptly as  the bottle had struck the wall—that none of the arguments he and Tony have had in months have been louder than an idle conversation, and all have been just as easily forgotten.</p><p>"What—" Steve begins, but his throat and tongue are dry and his voice creaks woodenly. He tries to swallow. "Tony, what happened to us—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it all comes down

**Author's Note:**

> This fst was complied by Faor and me in a Steve/Tony induced frenzy, way back in late October when we first started to develop the helchron universe. We originally wanted a much longer fst—complete with an instrumental interlude and B-sides—but realized that the only songs we could find to fit the Steve/Tony bill were sad break-up songs. In the end, we bemoaned our inability to involve rainbows and unicorns and all-American apple pie. Faor and I both hope you love this fst, but we also hope it makes you cry. ♥

  


  
****_Feeding Line_ || Boy  & Bear  
But I got my whole damn life  
Caught up in moments entirely of yours  
But I'm finding it harder to reason in order to grow  
And finding it hard is a feeling that all of you know, know, know

 

**_Solid Ground_ || Maps  & Atlases**  
In Winter's decay  
When hope and plans seem all but gone  
You have found a way  
To make me seem like almost dawn

When I slept on  
The solid ground  
Near your house

 

**_Little Lion Man_ || Mumford  & Sons**  
Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head

 

**_Once Was Love_ || Ingrid Michaelson**  
I gotta see if I'm filled up when it's only me  
It's not your fault but you just can't be here  
Now that my heart has gone, now that my heart has gone  
Now that my heart has gone

Just because there once was love  
Don't mean a thing, don't mean a thing  
Just because there once was love  
Don't mean a thing, don't mean a thing

 

**_We Might As Well Be Strangers_ || Keane**  
I don't know your thoughts these days  
We're strangers in an empty space  
I don't understand your heart  
It's easier to be apart

We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in another time  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well be strangers

 

**_Don't Ask_ || Grizzly Bear (Final Fantasy Remix)**  
It's the time we had apart to sort things out  
Just don't ask  
It's the work you saying you're doing  
But baby, I don't even ask  
It's the love that came undone between us  
and nobody ever asks

 

**_Recurdo Infantil_ || Bosques de mi mientes**  
instrumental

 

**_La Dispute_ || Yann Tiersen**  
instrumental

 

**_The Ice Was Getting Thinner_ || Death Cab For Cutie**  
We bury our love in the wintery grave  
A lump in the snow was all that remained.  
But we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks  
And the ice kept getting thinner with every word that we'd speak.

 

**_The Storm_ || Boy  & Bear**  
Cause I can see it in your hands  
That you're not a fighter, but you've had your dance before.  
So you'll keep the world at bay, keep your secrets and your scars.  
But you've been weathering the storm  
And it's been blowing hard.

 

**_The Road_ || Nick Cave  & Warren Ellis**  
instrumental

 

**_Our Window_ || Noah and The Whale**  
Well it's four in the morning, things are getting heavy  
And we both know that its over, but we're both not ready  
And you're talking like a stranger, so I don't know what to do  
And I'm calloused and I'm cruel to everyone but you

 

**_Leave_ || Glen Hansard**  
I can't wait forever is all that you said  
Before you stood up  
And you won't disappoint me  
I can do that myself  
But I'm glad that you've come  
Now if you don't mind

Leave, leave,  
And free yourself at the same time  
Leave, leave,  
I don't understand, you've already gone

 

**_Cycling Trivialities_ || José González**  
Don't know which way to turn.  
Every trifle becoming big concerns.  
All this time you were chasing dreams,  
without knowing what you wanted them to mean.

So how's it gonna be.  
When it all comes down you're cycling trivialities.  
So how's it gonna be.  
When it all comes down you're cycling trivialities.

 

[download](http://www.mediafire.com/?t1c5qi6n1b09xgw) || [listen](http://8tracks.com/calciseptine/when-it-all-comes-down)


End file.
